Borrowed Angel
by AngelJ5
Summary: New adventures to be had by all the Angels, a new Angel has to be found, new love comes along too. Happiness? We'll see. Please R&R ;
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Kelly absently paced as she waited outside the airport for her sister. Cate had been away for a few months running back and forth between her businesses spending time at her motel checking in on everyone signing papers, the usual things she did when she was there. Then she would head back to Nashville to the bar she owned and ran with her younger brother Scotty who just so happened to be hopping between L.A and Nashville as he was currently dating one of Kelly's best friends Kris and things were good, better than good.

Kelly stood still for a moment as others swirled around her when the sliding doors opened to the front of the airport and the latest arrivals began to pour out. Kelly stood up on the tips of her toes to see her sister spotting Cate Kelly waved manically at her calling out to her. Cate looked round quickly to the sound of her sister's voice calling to her, she waved to Kelly before heading towards her.

Kelly was practically bouncing as Cate came towards her, the crowd of people in front of her began to swarm though, crowds of people came from no where, Kelly peered over them to find Cate who smiled broadly to her waving again. Something was wrong, Kelly could feel it, something wasn't right. Cold air seemed to blow across Kelly's right side her hair flying across her eyes, pushing her hair away Kelly tried hard to spot Cate again. Cate walked happily along sun shining still smiling towards Kelly. Impatiently Kelly waited for her sister to join her, for such a short distance it seemed to be taking for ever, then Kelly felt it again, something was wrong, suddenly a loud cracking noise filled the air. Kelly looked around quickly to see where the noise had come from; she was the only one though as the people surrounding her continued on as if they hadn't heard the noise. Kelly looked for Cate again; she had stopped walking and stood still. Kelly looked to her wondering why she had stopped, Cate looked down to her chest, Kelly's eyes followed dark crimson began to stain Cate's shirt she put her hand to her chest then held it up to Kelly, blood pouring thick and fast. Cate fell to her knees as Kelly rushed forward pushing through the crowds of people none of them stopping to help all of them continuing to walk around Cate as she slipped down to the ground. Kelly fell down beside Cate scooping her up into her arms pressing her hand onto her wound. Cate cried in pain but all Kelly could hear was the noise of the traffic and crowds around her. Kelly shouted at people to help them but no one paid them any attention turning her attention back to her sister she found Cate gone in her place was a long stemmed single red rose. Kelly looked all around for Cate but she was nowhere to be seen, nowhere.

Kelly woke with a start looking up to the ceiling of her room. Turning her attention to her to her alarm clock. 4.30am another couple of hours and she'd be getting up for the workday. Rolling on her side, her back to the clock Kelly tried to fall back asleep again. These nightmares had been coming in thick and fast the last few weeks and Kelly saw no end in sight for the next few weeks to come, she just hoped no one, especially her sister, would notice that she wasn't quite at the top of her game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The autumn sun was bright in the sky as the Angels gathered together, dusty dried mud beneath their feet the sound of the highway not too faraway.

'I can't believe it's come to this after all this time.' Jill said looking ahead pushing her sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose.

'I know, we've been together for so long now, I'm really going to miss her. I can't believe there was nothing that could be done to save her.' Cate said pushing her hair back over her shoulders. 'There won't be another like her that's for sure.'

'Guys, it's just a car.' Kris said as she stood between her sister and her best friend.

'It's never just a car.' Jill defended grumpily at her sister as Cate agreed.

'You're getting your new one today.' Kelly said placing her hand on Cate's shoulder.

'Yes but I'm going to miss this one.' Cate explained. 'We've been through a lot together. I'm gonna miss this old car.'

'You ladies ready?' Old man Pete asked as he handed the compactor controller to Cate. Cate looked down to the grubby yellow box in her hands.

'As I'll ever be.' Cate sighed as she pushed the button bringing the big machine to life. The Angels watched as Cate's black Mustang was dropped into the compactor and then crushed. The sounds of metal straining and scratching were piercing to Jill and Cate who winced with every sharp noise. It didn't take long for flattened car to be pushed out of the compactor. 'Well that's that then.' Cate said handing the control box back to Pete. 'Let's go.' Cate turned on her heel and started heading back to Kelly's car, Kelly beside her with Kris not far behind.

'A Car grave yard.' Jill said aloud sombrely.

'Scrap metals now miss.' Pete said as he walked off back to his office.

'Jill come on!' Kris called back to her sister. Jill turned and jogged over to join her sister and friends.

'I don't like this place.' Jill grumbled as she got into the back of Kelly's car followed by Kris. Cate and Kelly smirked to one another from across the roof of the car before they got in.

'So you're picking up your new car and then what?' Kelly asked as she drove the car out onto the main road.

'I pick up the car and head to the racing school.' Cate said excitedly.

'Right and stretch its legs on the track.' Jill enthused from the back seat.

'When are you seeing Riley?' Kris asked ignoring her older sister as she bounced with excitement on the back seat next to her. Cate smiled as she thought of Riley, the pair had been dating now for a little over a year, things were very serious.

'Should be tonight, he's on shift today.' Cate answered as she looked out to the road.

'I still love that you're with a fireman.' Jill smirked leaning forward her hands on Cate's shoulders squeezing them slightly.

'Me too.' Cate agreed as she thought back to hers and Riley's first meeting. It was at the racing school after a small accident called for the Fire Department to be called out. A fire had broken out in one of the office buildings that both Jill and Cate happened to be in at the time clearing it. By the time Riley and his crew reached Cate and Jill they had all ready found their own escape in true Angel fashion finding their way out on to the roof and back down to the ground safe and sound. Both Angels impressed Riley but it was Cate that had caught his eye and so began his chase for her. That was well over a year ago, now Riley and Cate were living together at her L.A. home and travelling back and forth to her home in Nashville and other businesses when he could get the time from his job. They were a well-suited pair. Riley was a little taller than Cate, with his dark hair, hazel eyes and chiselled features he caught the attention of all of the Angels but there was only one for him and Cate was very taken by Riley also. They didn't crowd one another, they had their own lives and jobs to do but when they weren't away helping others they were together, happy and contented.

Kelly glanced over to her sister seeing the happy look on her face knowing full well who she was thinking about, another side of her younger sister she had never seen but Kelly liked it, she liked it a lot and was so very pleased for her but there was a feeling of dread within Kelly, waiting for something to happen. Kelly shook her head slightly tossing the thoughts aside, the nightmares she was having were getting to her a little, making her paranoid, overly sensitive.

'Haven't you two got another Angel coming in today for tryouts?' Cate asked looking back to Kris and then to Kelly both of whom sunk a little in their seats their shoulders dropping.

'Yeah we have another.' Kris sighed.

'How many is this now?' Jill asked smirking.

'Three I think.' Kris said.

'Five.' Kelly corrected. 'It's just hard to find a replacement for Julie and Julie isn't making it easy for us either.' Kelly explained. 'Charlie puts her on desk duty whilst she's pregnant and we all have to pay the price with the new Angels trying out.'

'Julie giving them a hard time?' Jill asked.

'No she's not, she's doing everything she can to help us find her replacement whilst she's on strict desk duties, it's just…'

'You can't find any one who seems right when you have Julie right there.' Cate said finishing off Kris's sentence or her. Kris and Kelly both nodded.

'Exactly. It almost feels like a betrayal to agree to a new Angel when the current one is sat right next to you.'

'Getting bigger by the moment.' Kelly added on to the end of Kris's explanation just as Kelly pulled in to her parking space outside the agency. The Angels got out of the car, Jill and Cate heading towards Jill and Kris's car.

'So you'll have my car back to me when?' Kris asked slipping her purse under her arm.

'In a couple of hours, we'll collect Cate's car then drop off the Cobra here to you and head on to the school.' Jill explained as she unlocked the car getting in to open the passenger side for Cate.

'Cate.' Kelly called her sister who looked back over her shoulder to her older sister. 'Be careful with the new car, try not to pull off any stunts with it just yet.' Kelly teased with a hint of seriousness to her tone. Cate smirked at her sister's comments.

'I'll be careful Kel, I can't say the same for your best friend here though.' Cate said gesturing to Jill as she got in to the car as Jill started up the engine. Kris and Kelly waved their sisters off as they drove away from them before turning and heading in to the agency.

'You realise we won't be seeing them now for the rest of the day and probably night.' Kris mused as she opened the door into the agency allowing for Kelly to go ahead of her.

'I do but at least they're out having fun. We're about to meet Angel number five.' Both Kris and Kelly sighed heavily before putting on their best Angel smiles and walking into the main office to meet their next candidate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

'Only you would buy a new car from a dealership that's clear across the other side of the city.' Jill said as she slid onto the booth seat in the diner Cate had directed them to.

'Hey, I'm buying you breakfast at my favourite restaurant to thank you for driving me there.' Cate said defending herself.

'It's a diner Cate.' Jill pouted.

'Yes but my favourite one and any way, you love diners!' Cate beamed her best winning smile to Jill who rolled her eyes before beginning to smile as she read through the menu.

'I think I'll have the fully loaded breakfast with all the works.' Cate said as she pointed to her option on the menu. Jill looked it over and nodded.

'Make that for two.' Jill said as Cate got the attention of the waitress and ordered their meals. The waitress noted the order then poured the Angels a cup of coffee each.

'Your food will be along soon ladies.' She smiled turning back to the kitchen.

'So...' Jill started looking down to her coffee cup stirring in the sweetener. 'You and Riley...'

'Me and Riley…' Cate repeated smirking as Jill looked to her from under her eyebrows.

'What's that like?' Jill beamed devilishly to her. Cate laughed to herself as she blew on her coffee.

'How do you mean Jill? I'm sure I don't know what you mean.' Cate teased. Jill reached across to her shoving Cate's arm.

'Come on!' Jill pleaded smirking still. Cate laughed as she took a sip of her coffee. Looking out the window to the side of them Cate thought for a moment and then returned to Jill.

'It's a lot of fun.' Cate smiled.

'More, I want more than that!' Jill demanded.

'A lady reveals nothing Jill.' Cate said dancing around the conversation.

'Ladies? We're not ladies Cate, we're Angels now spill!'

'Well…' Cate said about to begin

'Two large breakfasts all the works.' The waitress interrupted as she set their plates in front of them, the Angels thanked her as she left them alone again.

'You were saying?' Jill prompted.

'I was?' Cate teased.

'Come on Fox, I want all the details.' Jill said a serious look on her face as she navigated through her plate of food deciding where to start. Cate chuckled at her friend; they sat chatting as Cate dished as many details she felt was appropriate to share with her friend in such a public place, even if there were only five other people in the diner.

'So just how serious is this relationship then?' Jill asked as the pair headed back to her car.

'Well, there's only one direction I see it heading.' Cate explained as she stood by the passenger door waiting for Jill to unlock it.

'Down the aisle?' Jill asked starting the engine.

'I think so; we've talked about our future together, what we want and such.'

'Oh Cate that's great, I'm so happy for you. Riley is a great guy, the perfect match for you.' Jill said smiling but even from where Cate was sat beside Jill she could see and hear the slight sadness within her friends voice, even in her smile.

'What about you Jill?' Cate asked turning slightly to her.

'What about me?' Jill asked glancing to Cate.

'There's no one…'

'No there's no one.' Jill interrupted quickly.

'It's been a few years now Jill.' Cate said carefully, knowing the area she was treading in was a delicate one.

'Five years Cate, nearly six.' Jill stated her hand gripping the top of the steering wheel tighter, until her knuckles turned white. Cate watched her friend and felt for her, the man she loved and was intending to marry was murdered in front of her.

'Steve was a special man.' Cate said as she looked down to her hands then out the window to the road.

'If you could have met him you'd understand how special.'

'What about Damien?' Cate asked meaning Damien Roth, a jewel thief Jill had gotten close to through two cases the Angels had worked involving him.

'It wasn't the same; there were elements about him, qualities maybe that I loved. He was a romantic and I liked that a lot but it wasn't love, it couldn't have been.'

'Have you given up Jill?' Cate asked turning back to Jill. Jill was silent thinking over the question.

'Didn't you for a time?' Jill countered.

'I did yeah. With everything that has happened in the last couple of years I didn't think I wanted to include any one in my life romantically. I didn't want to be hurt again.' Cate admitted. 'Problem is Jill, it gets lonely being alone and I grew tired of travelling all over and coming home to an empty house.'

'You could have got yourself a dog!' Jill smirked.

'Something else that would have been left on its own for too long, any way Marcus wouldn't let me get one.' Cate sighed. 'At least Riley can look after himself when I'm not around.'

'True and he doesn't have a cold wet nose either.' Jill teased, Cate laughed as they drove on.

* * *

><p>'How do you think Cate and Jill are getting on?' Kris quietly asked Kelly as they prepared more drinks for themselves.<p>

'Better than us I should think.' Kelly replied pouring water into a glass. 'What do you think to this one?' She asked quietly as she knelt down to the fridge taking out a small dish of sliced lemons and limes. Bosley had taken their new candidate for a tour around the office whilst Julie had taken herself to the ladies yet again; the baby was resting on the bladder today.

'Oh I don't know Kel, this one seems better than the rest, a little raw perhaps.'

'So was Julie when she first started with us,' Kelly noted dropping slices of lemon and lime into the water glass. 'and she's turned out all right.'

'I know, I know.' Kris sighed; she grew more and more tired of this interview process as each prospective new Angel came through the door. Each of the young women were intelligent, well trained, some recommended to them from other agencies or even the police force they just weren't Julie or any of the other past Angels.

'We're not going to find another Julie or Sabrina, Kris we have to find a new Angel someone who isn't like the others but has her own unique quality.' Kelly explained setting drinks out on the coffee table.

'I know, just like we all have or had.' Kris sighed again flopping down on to the sofa. 'May be number seven will be the one, lucky number seven?' Kris questioned looking to Kelly.

'It really isn't number six is it?' Both Angels shook their heads. 'Well we'd better give Bosley the sign and move on to the next.' Kelly was the one to sigh this time as she crossed off prospective Angel number six from their list. 'Lauren Andrews.' Kelly read out from the file in front of her, Kris picked up the duplicate file from her possible stack to read along with Kelly. 'She has some strong qualities, good with a gun, strong hand to hand combat skills, she knows two other languages.'

'Now that would come in handy.' Kris noted nodding her head reading on. 'She's had some training with the police force as well as the navy, doesn't look like either one stuck though.' Kelly murmured an agreement to Kris.

'I wonder why neither one worked out for her?' Kelly asked aloud. 'We'll just have to ask when she comes in.' Kelly decided shutting the file.

'What time is she coming in?' Kris asked looking to her watch.

'3.30 I think Bosley scheduled.' Kelly replied looking through the papers on Bosley's desk looking for his time sheet with all the interviewees on it.

'Well at least that gives us time to go out for lunch.' Kris smiled slightly.

'After this morning I need to get outside for some air.' Kelly said leaning back in Bosley's desk chair.

'Is everything OK Kel?' Kris asked tilting her to one side as she did. Kelly looked so tired; Kris had noticed it especially over the last couple of days. Kris hadn't mentioned anything before but right now whilst the room was quiet; it felt like the right time. Kelly looked to Kris and smiled sweetly.

'I'm fine Kris, just a bad night's sleep that's all.' Kelly explained it wasn't a lie she thought, not exactly anyway.

'How many bad nights' sleep?' Kris continued she knew Kelly's dodging techniques too well. Before Kelly could think of a lie Bosley walked back into the room with the prospective Angel by his side.

'And that's the entire building.' Bosley finished as he stood to the side of his desk looking to Kelly and then Kris. 'So Amanda, we have all your information and we shall be in touch soon, we still have others yet to meet you understand.' Bosley explained as he led Amanda back towards the door. The short brunette woman nodded as she answered Bosley.

'Oh of course Mr. Bosley, I look forward to hearing from you; it was lovely to meet you all.' Amanda waved back to Kelly and Kris who acknowledged her departure with goodbyes. With that the young woman left.

'Amanda's gone?' Julie asked as she wondered back in to the room slowly lowering herself down into the armchair at the front of Bosley's desk.

'She has.' Bosley answered taking his seat behind his desk back from Kelly who joined Kris on the sofa.

'But she's not the one is she?' Julie asked looking to her friends who both lowered their heads. 'Guys come on, you're going to have to pick one sooner or later.'

'Sooner preferably.' Bosley added agreeing with Julie. Kris and Kelly looked to one another then back to Bosley and Julie. Scratching the side her of head Kris replied.

'Look we will choose someone, we will.'

'In fact we're looking forward to meeting Lauren Andrews next, but first we're heading out for fresh air and lunch. Do you want to join us?' Kelly offered to which both Bosley and Julie declined.

'Thanks but Marcus is on his way in to have lunch with me.' Julie smiled.

'And I have enough paperwork to see me through the next month.' Bosley explained opening his right hand desk drawer pulling out files and forms.

'Well alright then, we'll be back in plenty of time for Ms. Andrews, we'll see you then.' Kelly smiled motioning for Kris to join her as they swiftly left the office.

* * *

><p>'So how does she handle?' Max, a large bearded man in oil stained overalls asked Cate as she and Jill wondered back into the pit garage where cars were being worked on. Cate looked up to Max beaming.<p>

'Amazing Max, might need a little tweaking here and there but she handles like a dream.' Cate gushed.

'Did you get a turn Jill?' Max asked wiping his hands on the red rag he pulled from his back pocket.

'Just and Cate's right, a great ride.'

'Hey, Miss Munroe!' Both Angel's looked up to the young voice that called out to Jill. A young man who looked no more than 17 rushed along to meet Jill. His brown hair hidden by the baseball cap he wore backwards, oil smudges to the sides of the blue cap matching the blue of his overalls.

'Hi Jimmy.' Jill acknowledged the young man.

'You're back, great, so can we take the car out now?' Jimmy asked fidgeting with his baseball cap lifting it slightly then pushing it back down again.

'I don't know Jimmy I checked out your report card earlier this morning, your grades have slipped kid, and aren't you still on probation after last week's little incident?' Jill questioned folding her arms across her chest. Jimmy shoved his hands in to his pockets hanging his head.

'Yeah.' He replied glumly. Jill smirked a little looking to Cate who watched beside Max smirking herself as she watched her friend.

'Tell you what Jimmy I'll take you out on the track.' Jill started; the young man lifted his head, smile beaming with excitement. 'Oh don't get too excited, I'll be driving, you can be my passenger and tell me what's been happening to cause your grades to slip. Deal?' Jimmy's smile slipped a little.

'Deal.' The young man agreed.

'OK. Go check out the car and let the track chief know we'll be heading out.' Jill explained. Jimmy nodded and headed off back through the garage. Cate wondered over to Jill nudging her as she stood beside her.

'Tough love huh teach?' Cate smirked.

'It works I tell ya.' Jill replied.

'Certainly does, this programme you two ladies has set up here has really helped out these kids a lot. They're starting to find a goal to their lives, it's great to see.' Max said as he picked up some tools and headed back to the cars.

'Jill, oh Jill good you're back.' Cate and Jill turned to a young woman's voice that came from behind them.

'Oh hi Amy. Caitlin Fox, meet Amy Lincoln, Amy, Caitlin Fox.' Cate held her hand out to Amy who smiled in return taking Cate's hand and shaking it.

'Nice to meet you Amy.' Cate smiled.

'Amy looks after the books, all the accounting making sure everything's in its place. Which reminds me, Amy can you gather up the books for Cate?'

'Uh sure.' Amy replied uncertain, looking between Cate and Jill.

'It's nothing to worry about Amy, when I'm home I like to check over everything.' Cate explained with a reassuring smile.

'She's controlling that way.' Jill teased grabbing Cate by the shoulders both Angels laughing.

'Of course Ms. Fox, where would you like me to put them?' Amy offered being very official as she did.

'On my desk in my office would be great, thanks Amy. I'm about to head up to make some calls so just drop them in when you have them together.'

'How far would you like me to go back?'

'If you go from April up until now that would be really great thanks.' Cate smiled as Amy turned and headed back to her side office next to Jill's. 'Get the feeling I'm stepping on some toes there.' Cate said to Jill as she watched the young woman walk back to her office.

'Well you've been gone a while this time round Wild Cat so people just don't know your ways.' Jill smirked as she nudged Cate's arm. 'Are you coming out to watch us on the track?'

'I don't think so Jill, I've got a stack of books and paperwork to get through and I've seen you on the track I don't know how many times.' Cate explained as she took off her jacket folding it over her arms.

'Fine,' Jill pouted 'but you're missing out!' Jill laughed as she walked off through the garage. Cate smirked watching her friend bounce off towards a group of mechanics before turning herself and heading towards her office.

'I think these are all of the books you've asked for Ms. Fox' Amy said as she approached Cate's office struggling with the piles of books in her arms.

'Let me help you with those and call me Cate OK?' Cate smiled to Amy taking half of the books from her then turning and unlocking the door to her office. 'Just set them down there, thanks Amy.' Cate nodded to the chair at the side of her desk which was already crowded with files and papers. 'I see Jill's been adding to my list of things to do.' Cate said smiling, looking to Amy who in turn looked to Cate un-amused.

'Jill's been very busy the last few months, taking part in several charity races, hosting half of them here.' Amy stood straight folding her arms across her chest, defensively.

'I know that Amy. Who do you think signed off using the track and everything else here for the functions?' Cate said calmly as she sat on the edge of her desk dropping her hands down to her lap. 'Thank you for bringing me the accounts, I really do appreciate it.' Cate said as she stood walking round to the chair at her desk. Amy dropped her arms beginning to leave the office. 'Amy, I'm not checking up on you by going through the accounts here. I check the accounts of all of my businesses, I have to, and it's nothing personal.' Cate finished as she sat down. Amy nodded and left the room. Cate sighed watching her go then groaned as she looked again to the paperwork on her desk. 'I really got the bad end of the deal here.' Cate sighed picking up the first file in front of her. Before she could settle into her work Cate was disturbed again.

'Cate.' Cate looked up to the male voice.

'What is it Max?'

'I think you'd better come out to the track. Something's wrong.' Max explained as he started to turn back, rushing as he did. Cate dropped the file, pushed her chair back from the desk and rushed out after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Kris and Kelly sat at a table in their favourite restaurant, both reading the menu deciding their lunchtime meal. The restaurant was busy around them, the room humming with other people's conversations.

'Ladies are you ready to order?' A short, dark haired young waiter asked his notepad in hand. The two Angels kept their heads down finalising their decision.

'I'll have the chicken salad please and a glass of water.' Kelly smiled to the young man, closing her menu.

'And for you ma'am?' He turned to Kris, pencil poised.

'I will have the same, thanks.' Kris smiled closing and handing her menu to the young man who nodded and quickly walked away. The Angels sat peacefully for a moment in thought when Kris spoke. 'Do we really need another detective to join us Kel?'

'I was just wondering the same thing.' Kelly smiled leaning across the table slightly towards Kris. 'But you know what Charlie will say.' Kelly sighed playing with the fork by her hand.

'That three is the magic number and safe number, a team number.' Kris sighed sitting back folding her arms across her chest.

'Exactly. So we'd better just find a new partner and start again.' Kelly sighed looking out towards the window for a moment.

'Is everything OK Kel?' Kris asked looking closely at her friend's reaction. 'You've seemed a little distracted lately.' Kelly turned to Kris smiling at her briefly before looking down to her hand that was fiddling with the fork.

'Everything's fine Kris, just had a couple of night's of unsettled sleep that's all.'

'What's on your mind to keep you awake?' Kris leaned across the table as she spoke. Kelly shrugged her shoulders as their waiter arrived with a jug of water. 'Kelly?' Kris pushed as the waiter finished filling their glasses with water.

'Honestly Kris, everything's fine, nothing to worry about.' Kelly smiled picking up her glass of water and drinking from it. Kris sat back not believing her friend but letting it go, for now.

Back at the racetrack Cate rushed to the side where the others had gathered, all looking out to Jill's car. Cate watched as her friend sped around the track, nothing looked out of the ordinary Cate thought, until she came to the bend of the track. Cate moved to where the track crew were situated.

'Has Jill got her cans on?' Cate asked her eyes still on her friend's car speeding around the track. Without answering a crewmember handed Cate a headset, putting it on Cate positioned its microphone. 'Hey Speed Angel, what's going on are you scaring the boy into good grades?' Cate asked trying to keep things light, not wanting to alarm those watching any more than they already were.

'You know me Wild Cat, I like to shock them into learning.' Jill continued the banter trying not to panic her young passenger.

'How serious is it Jill, can you break?' Cate asked walking further away from the young people watching nervously at the track.

'Nope.' Jill answered navigating the large bend in the track.

'OK, your still picking up speed, is the accelerator stuck?'

'Certainly seems to be.' Cate could hear the strain in Jill's voice, the car was getting harder for her to hold and control.

'No way of fixing it yourselves?' Cate knew the answer before Jill answered but had to ask any way.

'No to that Wild Cat, thoughts?' Jill asked as she settled on the long straight of the track where the car was picking up more speed.

'You're not gonna like it.' Cate said as she stopped and looked out to her friend's speeding car.

'Open the trap.' Jill stated. Cate turned to the track team and pointed to them to open the run off gravel pit for the racecar to run through, hopefully slow it down.

'Alright Jill take the trap on your next lap.' Cate said watching her friend drive.

'OK, Cate?'

'Yeah Jill?'

'Stay on mics with me until this is done OK.' Cate could hear the strain and fear in her friend's voice. She knew the fear was more for the safety of her young passenger than for herself so needed help to stay calm throughout.

'I'm not going anywhere Speed Angel, you now how to do this just like Europe, remember?'

'Which time?' Jill asked Cate could hear the smirk on Jill's face.

'The last time.' Cate smiled to herself, she heard Jill laugh a little to herself. 'How's Jimmy doing?' Cate asked of the young passenger.

'You're doing just fine right Jimmy?' Jill asked out loud not taking her eyes off the track. Jimmy didn't respond as he held on tightly to whatever he could as the car sped along. 'He's fine Cate.'

'Right OK, you're coming up to the exit Jill. I'll meet you there in a few.' Cate said as she climbed into the back of the crew's pick up truck.

Jill took the exit off of the track running the car through a wide-open space filled with gravel. The loose stones worked as the car began to slow down. Jill knocked the car into neutral, holding the steering wheel as firmly as she could as the wheels buried into the gravel, finally the car coming to a halt. Once certain the car had stopped Jill drop her hands from the steering wheel and let out a long breath, she didn't even realise she was holding.

'Jimmy you OK?' Jill asked as she took off her helmet, shaking her hair out. Jimmy turned to her, his eyes wide.

'Can we do it again?' Jimmy asked. Jill laughed slapping the top of his crash helmet.

'Jill!' Cate called out, Jill saw her running towards the car with the rest of the team. 'You two OK?' Jill put her arm out the window giving them the thumbs up.

'Come on kid, let's show them we're still alive in here.' Jill said as she began to unbuckle then climb out of the car, Jimmy following suit. Cate was beside Jill by the time she had climbed out of the car.

'You sure you're OK?' Cate asked placing her hand on Jill's shoulder.

'Now we've stopped I'm fine.' Jill smiled tossing her crash helmet to Cate. 'Now I'd like to know how it happened.'

'That's something we'd all like to know. Come on let's let the guys get the car back in and we can check it then.' Cate said leading Jill away; they looked across to Jimmy who was surrounded by his friends as he told them of the ride. 'You know I think you made his day.' Cate smiled, Jill nodded laughing as they walked back to the main building. 'You sure you're OK?' Cate asked looking Jill over carefully.

'Cate stopping asking, I said I'm fine and I am. Quit worrying.' Jill smiled shoving Cate slightly as they walked back into the main building.

Walking back through to her office Cate placed Jill's helmet down on the coffee table as Jill sat down on the sofa beside it. Cate took her place behind her desk again.

'Jill!' Amy called out as she rushed into the room. Jill looked up to the young woman. 'Are you all right, are you hurt?' Amy crashed down beside Jill on the sofa.

'I'm fine Amy, really, all's fine.' Jill promised placing her hands on Amy's shoulders forcing the young woman to calm down. Amy let out a heavy sigh of relief.

'As long as you're sure.' Amy said smiling.

'I am, I really am.' Jill promised shooting a look across to Cate who was head down in files again.

'I'd better get back to what I was doing then, unless, is there anything you want? Drink, food, anything?'

'Really Amy, I'm fine you go on back to work. Cate and I have some things to go through anyway and look at the car when the boys bring it in.' Hearing her name Cate looked up at the two women, Jill looking to her for confirmation.

'Right, that's right.' Cate said quickly, catching up with Jill. 'We've got some things, paperwork to go over and then the car so you should probably carry on with what you were doing Amy, like you said.' Cate smiled, lacing her fingers together as she leaned across the files on her desk.

Amy looked to Cate with an eyebrow raised. 'Uh, huh, right.' Amy said before turning her attention to Jill again. 'Just give me a shout if you need anything.' Amy stood and left the office, Jill following slowly and closing Cate's office door after Amy was gone.

'You know, I really don't think she likes me very much.' Cate smirked pointing to where Amy had just walked away.

'She'll get used to you, eventually.' Jill smiled leaning back against the door. 'So what paperwork are you talking about?'

'What? Oh! No, nothing, I've barely started I just thought you were looking for excuses for Amy to leave.' Cate said flipping through pages again.

'Well I was, but thought it was worth asking.' Jill sighed flopping down on to the sofa again.

'You want to talk about what just happened on the track?' Cate asked looking to Jill from under her eyebrows as she glanced over more documents.

'It was weird right? I mean the car had been signed off to drive and that should happen?' Jill said confused flipping her hair back over her shoulders.

'It's weird but not unheard of. Have there been any other incidents recently?' Cate asked.

'You going all detective Angel on me?' Jill smiled wickedly.

'No, just concerned friend and business partner.' Cate replied grinning as she sat back in her chair. 'Has everything been OK? You've not mentioned any problems.'

'Because there hasn't been any, not that I'm aware of anyway.' Jill said thoughtfully. 'I'll talk to Max, see if he's noticed anything.'

'I would have thought he would have told you if there was a problem Jill.' Cate suggested.

'Yeah you're right, I guess.' Jill said thoughtfully laying back on the couch.

'You sure you're alright?' Cate asked watching her friend.

'My back might be a little sore.' Jill said stretching on the sofa then running her hands across the small of her back.

'Do you want me to handle the stuff with the car and you go home?' Cate offered with a sympathetic smile.

'No, thanks, any way I don't have a car here remember.'

'Jill there are plenty of cars here. Just don't take mine.' Cate smiled returning to her files. Jill laughed propping herself up on her elbows.

'But your new one is just so pretty. Anyway, I'll wait for you we have dinner with our sisters tonight, remember?' Jill reminded Cate as she lay back down again taking the cushion to the side of her and hugging it.

'Right, yeah, dinner of course.' Cate mumbled immersed in the file in front of her.

'Hey.' Jill called over, Cate looked up expectantly. 'It's good to have you home.' Jill smiled closing her eyes dozing in the peaceful secure surroundings of her friends company. Cate chuckled to herself as she returned to her work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

'Lauren Andrews, meet Kelly Garrett, Kris Munroe and Julie Rogers.' Bosley introduced each Angel to the next prospective team member. Lauren nodded to each Angel, who each softly said hello as Lauren sat on the couch opposite Kris and Kelly.

'You have a very impressive resume Lauren.' Kelly started kicking the interview off. Lauren turned to her smiling.

'Thank you.' She replied.

'The fact that you've trained with both the police and the navy really stood out to us.' Kris noted.

'Neither one worked out though, I'm afraid.' Lauren admitted looking squarely at the Angels.

'We noted that to.' Kelly smiled.

'Would you mind telling us why it didn't work out?' Bosley enquired.

'It just wasn't the right fit for me with either so I left.' Lauren admitted with an air of finality on the subject.

'I see,' Bosley said a little puzzled before clearing his throat and continuing. 'Well why don't we talk more about what work we do here and what is expected and go from there.' Bosley smiled to Lauren who nodded as the other Angels quietly let out the breath they were all holding thankful that Bosley was there to keep tings moving along.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the racing school Jill and Cate, with Max, were looking over the racecar whose brakes had failed on Jill earlier.<p>

'Well, it doesn't look as though anyone has tampered with anything.' Max said as he stood in front of the Angels wiping his hand on an already greasy cloth. Jill looked to Cate who only shrugged as Jill went to look over the car herself, the racecar having been raised off of the ground so its undercarriage could be seen.

'Let's bring it down and pop the hood.' Jill decided moving back beside Cate.

'OK' Max said walking across to the controls to lower the car.

'It's probably not sabotage you know Jill.' Cate said as they watched the car lower.

'I know, but a detective's mind never stops, even when they've left the profession, you know that.' Jill looked seriously to Cate.

'You're right.' Cate sighed as the car clunked to a stop on the ground. 'Alright let's see what there is.' Cate opened the car door and pulled the lever to pop the hood of the car. 'I'll check in here, you see what's under there.' Cate motioned to the front of the car. Jill nodded as she made her way round.

After checking over everything thoroughly none of them could find what caused the accident.

'It could have been a blockage in the brake lines.' Max suggested.

'Which has now disappeared?' Jill questioned doubtful of that explanation. 'Something weird happened and now it's as if it never did.' Jill sighed frustrated.

'Well we'll have to think it over later 'cause we have to get moving if we're to be on time for our sisters.' Cate said looking at her watch. 'Come on. Max, you OK to shut everything up tonight?'

'Yeah of course, get going.' Max smiled briefly at the two Angels before lifting his baseball cap and scratching his head looking at the troublesome racecar again. The two Angels headed off to their respective offices grabbing their things and meeting on the way out.

'Wonder how the interviews went?' Jill asked as they walked the short distance to Cate's car.

'Well, we'll find out soon enough.' Cate smirked. 'Just be glad we weren't asked to be on the panel to decide as well!' The two friends laughed as they got into the car and continued as Cate drove them to the Agency.

Jill and Cate arrived at the agency with only a few moments to spare. They both exited Cate's car as quickly as possible rushing up the path leading to the agency's door.

'Come on Cate, or we'll never hear the end of it!' Jill said as she rushed ahead.

'Damn it." Jill heard Cate curse followed by the metallic noise of keys hitting the concrete path. As Jill turned she kept walking backward not noticing Lauren exit the agency.

'Good one Wild Ca..' Jill mumbled the rest of her sentence as she collided with Lauren, knocking herself to the ground and Lauren's bag, some of it contents spilling out.

'Speak for yourself Jill.' Cate said as she helped Lauren pick up her belongings.

'I am so sorry.' Jill apologised, handing Lauren her sunglasses. Lauren smiled to her as she took the eyewear.

'You'll have to excuse Jill, she's possibly the clumsiest of all of Charlie's Angels.' Cate teased handing Lauren the juice box that had rolled to the toe of her boot.

'It's fine, really.' Lauren said quickly taking her items and stuffing them in to her bag again. 'No harm done.' Lauren nodded and smiled as she walked passed Cate and Jill heading to her car parked along the street. Cate and Jill watched her leave before heading in to the agency chatting as they went.

'Well hello you two!' Bosley greeted from behind his desk as Jill and Cate entered the main office.

'Hi Bos.' Jill beamed heading straight for the couch closest to the doors. Cate sat in front of his desk.

'Did you see Lauren on your way in?' Julie asked from the seat beside Cate.

'You could say we bumped in to her.' Cate smirked to Jill who rolled her eyes.

'So, is she the new Angel on the team?' Jill asked before anyone could ask what had happened outside.

'We think so.' Kelly replied happily, relieved the interviews may finally be over. 'Charlie has a few more checks he wants to run but we're pretty happy.' Kelly said smiling to Kris next to her.

'Well that's great!' Jill enthused. 'So are we heading out for dinner?'

'We thought we might go home and change first.' Kris said.

'That's a good idea. After a day at the track a shower and fresh clothes would be great.' Cate said pulling on her t-shirt that had picked up a couple of grease smudges.

'Well in that case let's go home and get ready and Cate, why don't you and I pick up the Munroe's in let's say an hour?' Kelly suggested, everyone nodded and agreed.

'Julie, are you and Marcus joining us?' Cate asked.

'Not tonight, I'm wiped and Marcus has had a long day too so we're having a quiet night in. We're having dinner tomorrow night though right? At your place?' Julie asked as she started to pull herself up from her seat.

'Yes we are.' Cate confirmed as she got up to help her friend. 'Are you driving?' Cate questioned, not certain it was a good idea for Julie to still be driving at this stage in her pregnancy.

'She most certainly is not, I'm playing chauffeur for Mrs. Davis at the moment.' Bosley said as he stood from his seat and walked round his desk to meet Julie, offering his arm to escort her out of the office.

'He's been quite the doting gentleman.' Julie teased, squeezing Bosley's arm affectionately as she did. The Angels and Bosley all left the agency heading towards their respective cars and left for their homes.

Once home Cate threw her jacket onto her couch, tossing her car keys onto the kitchen counter. Just as she was about to head into her bedroom there was a knock at the door. Groaning at being interrupted Cate walked across her lounge to open the front door. As she opened the door she was met with a bunch of red roses.

'Hello?' Cate said trying to see whoever was holding the large bunch of roses.

'Delivery for Miss Garrett.' The young deliveryman said.

'You have the wrong house by a few blocks.' Cate said confused.

'Not according to the delivery papers.' The man said holding his clipboard to the side of the flowers. Cate looked over the delivery sheet and saw that he was right.

'Well alright then.' Cate sighed as she signed for the flowers, then taking them she thanked the deliveryman and went back in to her home closing the front door with her foot, her hands full with the large flower display. Placing them on the coffee table Cate stood back from them taking in the large arrangement. Shrugging her shoulders Cate left them and went on to continue getting ready for the evening. Time passed and Cate was showered, changed and just about ready to go out with her family. There was a knock at the front door just before it opened, Kelly calling out for Cate as she entered.

'Cate, I'm here. You ready?' Kelly asked as she entered in to her sister's home.

'Yeah just about, there's a delivery for you on the coffee table.' Cate called out from her bedroom. Kelly looked to the table confused, seeing the large arrangement of red roses Kelly was unnerved. Walking slowly over to the roses she carefully picked off the note card that was placed on a cardholder in the centre of the flowers. Opening the small envelope, that was still sealed, she read the few words inside.

'Anything I should know about or anyone for that matter?' Cate teased as she came out to the lounge jacket on, slim clutch bag in hand and ready to leave.

'No nothing.' Kelly lied with a broad smile playing along with Cate as she put the card in her purse. 'Just flowers from a grateful client.' Kelly said as she headed to the door opening it motioning for Cate to go out first.

'Then why did they come here and not to your place or the agency?' Cate asked.

'I probably mentioned the fact I was staying here whilst I was having that small amount of work done to my place. Remember?' Kelly said following after Cate to her car.

'Vaguely.' Cate admitted as she opened the passenger door to Kelly's car getting in.

'Now then.' Kelly said as she got behind the wheel and settled. 'Let's go and get the Munroe sisters.' Kelly smiled broadly as she reversed out of the drive hoping she was doing a good job of hiding her worry from her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

'So how's the family Cate?' Kris asked as the four Angels settled in their seats at the restaurant.

'They all seem fine, Dan's busy but that's good.' Cate explained as the waiter poured water for each of them.

'And Rebecca and Garrett?' Kris continued smiling her thanks to the waiter as he left the table.

'Both doing well. I think Becca is now coming to an awkward age though.' Cate laughed a little to herself thinking back on her short stay with her family whilst travelling through on business.

'What do you mean?' Jill asked looking over the menu.

'She's coming into her teens early, giving her mom a hard time and such.' Cate explained. The Angels all chuckled lightly.

'Well we've all been through that age I suppose.' Kris said.

'It's certainly interesting watching it from a distance. I'm not sure how Tessa manages to keep her cool so well.' Cate smiled shaking her head slightly as she read over the menu.

'A mother's patience.' Kelly chimed in. 'I hear it's a special kind of magic.'

'I think that magic is called wine after the kids have gone to bed.' Jill joked, to which they all laughed.

'The businesses are all OK as well?' Kris asked.

'Everything's fine short stack, you worried about something?' Cate asked; Kris looked down to her menu quickly.

'No, no, not worried about anything just checking in is all.'

'This wouldn't have anything to do with that baby brother of mine would it?' Cate asked laying her menu on the table leaning across to Kris slightly. Kris smiled down to her menu at the mention of Cate's younger brother Scotty who she had been dating. 'Uh huh, thought so. Don't worry Kris, he'll be back in L.A. soon enough.' Cate smiled lifting her menu once more.

'Why, what's going on?' Kelly asked.

'Well, Kel I'll be heading back to Nashville of course.' Cate said looking to her older sister baffled with her question. 'You knew this was a short visit.' Kelly shook her head slightly, of course she remembered that, she was letting her dreams and the roses get to her.

'Of course I do, sorry it slipped my mind.' Kelly said shaking her head and smirking trying to make herself seem like a ditz. Cate looked to her sister confused slightly but smirking still.

'OK, may be you should get an early night tonight?' Cate teased. Kris looked across to Kelly from under her eyebrows watching her friend's reactions, Kris knew there was something more going on and she intended to find out what.

'What about Riley? That subject is far more interesting!' Jill enthused.

'I'm seeing him tomorrow, we're spending the day together.' Cate smiled looking over the menu.

'Any news yet on his transfer to Nashville?' Kelly asked.

'No, none.' Cate said a hint of sadness in her tone.

'The travelling and long distance relationship must becoming tiring at least?' Kelly asked as she settled on her meal choice.

'I guess. I mean, we're managing but I have to admit it would be nice if the transfer was all finalised.'

'No chance of you just coming back here to LA for good?' Kris smiled to Cate.

'Well if I did that Kris, Scotty would be left in Nashville.' Cate began to tease. 'Which would you prefer?' Cate looked to her friend who kept her eyes on her menu as she smiled. 'Yeah I thought so.' Cate laughed to herself. 'No, I'll be staying where I am. Riley is all ready and happy to move out there it's just paperwork and red tape I guess.' Cate sighed as she decided on her meal.

'It'll figure itself out.' Kelly reassured covering her sister's hand with her own. Cate smiled nodding to her sister.

The Angels settled to enjoy the rest of their evening chatting and laughing, catching up on everything.

'How was the track?' Kris asked as the waiter cleared away their plates, another waiter bringing over coffee. Cate and Jill looked to one another before answering.

'What happened?' Kelly asked recognising the look the two were sharing.

'Something happened at the track?' Kris asked her voice pitching up to a tone of worry.

'There was an incident yes, but no one was hurt.' Jill began to explain.

'What happened?' Kris asked looking between Jill and Cate.

'There was a problem with a car on the track today.' Cate began to explain.

'I was driving.' Jill added; Kris grabbed her sister's arm.

'You're alright?' Kris quickly asked.

'I'm fine Kris, honest. The brakes gave out, no reason, that we can find, for why they gave out but they did.' Jill explained.

'Max called me out to the track when they realised something was wrong. I got on to the radio with Jill and we opened the speed trap to slow and stop the car.' Cate explained, Jill nodding in agreement as she went along.

'It worked, the car stopped and we were both fine.' Jill said.

'Both?' Kelly asked.

'One of the kids, Jimmy, was with me – he's fine! We both are, a little shaken but fine.'

'Jimmy loved it by the time he got out of the car, he wanted to go again.' Cate mused.

'But you haven't found out why it happened?' Kris asked, still worried.

'No not yet.' Jill said.

'It could have just been a blockage Kris.' Cate explained trying to calm her friend.

'That didn't clear until well after you stopped the car and got it in to the garage for checking?' Kris asked rhetorically. 'Something's off Cate.' Kris decided.

'Kris honey, don't worry, Cate and I have it under control.' Jill explained, calming her younger sister.

'Well at least you were there Cate, to help.' Kelly said as she took a sip of her coffee.

'Yeah and then I went back to paperwork, its such an exciting life I lead these days.' Cate teased.

'Well if you will be a business woman.' Jill teased.

'Well if I didn't do the paperwork it would never get done. Don't think I didn't notice the extra paperwork you palmed off on me Munroe.' Cate smiled across to Jill.

'What?! You do it all so much better than I could any way.' Jill defended looking across her coffee cup to Kelly winking at her as she teased Cate.

'Well Amy is doing a great job of everything, the paperwork is looking good so far.' Cate explained. 'Although I'm pretty sure Amy does not like me at all!' Cate laughed slightly.

'You're an acquired taste.' Kris joked.

'Thanks.' Cate laughed. 'There's a lot of hero worship for Jill though.' Jill looked across to Cate as she swallowed a mouthful of coffee.

'What, I can't help it if I have fans.' Jill defended.

'Feels like a little more than an adoring fan, more like a tiny bit obsessive.' Cate suggested. Jill brushed the comment away.

'Amy is just a young woman who's found someone to look up to that's all.' Jill defended brushing aside Cate's comments.

'Uh huh…' Cate teased as she took the bill from the waiter. 'I'll go take care of this.' Cate said as she got up from the table, the others calling protest to her paying.

'Should we go and try to force her to let us chip in?' Kris asked. Jill and Kelly looked to one another before replying together.

'Nah…' They said in unison then all three began to laugh.

'Alright Angels, let's head out.' Cate said as she rejoined them at the table.

'Why don't we grab the jackets?' Kris said to Cate who nodded and the pair headed off together. 'Cate have you had time to speak with Kelly yet?' Kris asked broaching the subject of her concern of Kelly.

'Not really Kris.' Cate replied as she handed the young woman at the cloakroom the ticket for their jackets. 'Why, is something wrong?' Cate asked turning to Kris and leaning against the cloakroom counter.

'I'm honestly not sure but she just seems a little distracted lately, that's all.' Kris explained.

'Well, you have been working an extra amount between the two of you without Julie in the field. Maybe it's just taking its toll a little.' Cate theorised.

'Yeah perhaps.' Kris said not certain that was the reason though.

'What's going on Kris? Why are you worried, what's happened?' Cate asked folding her arms across her chest.

'I don't know, none of our recent cases have been too dangerous or a cause for concern but there's just something. Kel just seems on edge and distant. I don't know, maybe you're right, it's just the work load taking its toll.' Kris sighed as they lady returned handing them their jackets. Cate stood for a moment holding hers and Kelly's jackets and thought.

'You're really worried?' Cate asked.

'A little yeah, I just have this gut feeling you know?' Kris explained putting on her jacket.

'I'll keep an eye on her and pick a moment to talk to her.' Cate promised as they went to meet their sisters.


End file.
